marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 25
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * Tyler Stone's Mansion Waiter * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Gabriel O'Hara's Apartment ****** ****** ****** Tyler Stone's Mansion Items: * * Vehicles: * * Tyler Stone's Whisper SX Model 6000 | Synopsis1 = Returning home, Gabriel O'Hara tells his mother about how Tyler Stone kidnapped his ex-girlfriend Kasey Nash and had the Public Eye beat him.Kasey broke up with Gabriel in . She was taken into Alchemax custody . Hearing all this, Conchata O'Hara tells her son to rest and that she will be back soon. Outside of Gabriel's apartment, Conchata realizes that this is all up to her since neither of her boys are much good in a fight. Meanwhile, Spider-Man is engaged in the battle with the cyborg bounty hunter known as Venture.Venture mentions their first battle which took place during - . Venture is surprised by how much more feisty that Spider-Man has become since their last battle. Spider-Man remarks that this time he is not afraid. With the tide of battle changing, Venture tries to escape, but Spider-Man follows after him. Spider-Man is spoiling for a fight because he is sick of being attacked. The pair ends up in a rail station where Spider-Man traps him on the rail of a Mag-Lev track. Although a train hits the bounty-hunter, it only makes him angry. Venture begins opening fire, but Spider-Man finally incapacitates him with Venture's own weaponized staff. However, Venture is only playing possum and manages to snare Spider-Man by launching his fists from his wrists. At the same time, Xian Kwan has just finished repairing Miguel's virtual assistant back up and running.Layla was operating strangely since . Miguel was forced to shut her down when she tried to kill him circa - . That's when Miguel's current fiancee, Dana D'Angelo arrives and is unhappy to see Miguel's ex in his apartment.The animosity between Dana and Xina is due to the fact that Miguel broke up with Xina to be with Dana. This was explored further in . While back at the train station, Spider-Man has been pinned to the ground. Even though he is at Venture's mercy, he learns that the bounty hunter wasn't attacking him, but was coming to thank the hero for defeating his sister, Risque. He warns Spider-Man that there is time to when he should use his powers. As Spider-Man leaves, Venture then turns to his sister and starts to mercilessly beat her. With his conflict with Venture over, Spider-Man heads back to Alchemax so he can finally confront Tyler Stone for having his brother beaten. The hero waits outside for Tyler to head home at the end of the workday. Spider-Man then hitches a ride on the bottom of Stone's vehicle back to his mansion. When the ship begins to land, Spider-Man leaps down to sneak inside. Unknown to Spider-Man, Tyler Stone has an unexpected visit from Conchata O'Hara. She has come to confront Tyler for having her son beaten up. She also asks him to let Kasey Nash go free with a clean record. Hearing this makes Tyler Stone laugh out loud. As Spider-Man sneaks into the room, he overhears his mother demanding that Tyler stop torturing his family. Stone insists that it is all business, but she warns him that if he doesn't stop she will tell his former father-in-law how his wife really died. Spider-Man is shocked when he sees Stone kiss his mother. He tells her that she was the only woman who was a match for him. He then promises to let Kasey go with a clean record. He then assures her that he didn't really hook Miguel on Rapture. It was just a simulation that would make him feel the effects of rapture for three days. Hearing this, Spider-Man is horrified to learn this, because he didn't have to try an alter his DNA, leading to the accident that gave him his spider powers.Tyler pretended to hook Miguel on Rapture back in . He then hears something even more shocking: Miguel hears his mother admit that she had an affair with Tyler Stone and that he is Miguel's biological father. She warns Tyler Stone that if he ever tells her son the truth, she will kill him. | StoryTitle2 = For the Little People | Writer2_1 = Gerard Jones | Penciler2_1 = Malcolm Davis | Inker2_1 = Chris Ivy | Colourist2_1 = Tom Smith | Letterer2_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor2_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor2_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** | Synopsis2 = Outside Sham-Glam High-Tech V.R. Corps, security is mowing down unionized workers who are protesting their working conditions. The slaughter is interrupted by the Hulk who comes to defend those who are under fire. The Hulk makes short work of the guards and is thanked by the workers. When they ask who he is, the Hulk decides to leap away. Not long later, the cybernetic despot known as Draco is playing a game of chess with one of his robots. When he hears how the worker's strike was assisted by the Hulk, he becomes furious. Meanwhile, the Hulk lands in an alleyway where he reverts back into John Eisenhart. When he returns to the office, he says hello to Quirk and asks how Gawain is doing. Gawain doesn't buy it, as he still blames the Hulk for killing everyone he cares about.The Knights of Banner were all slaughtered in . John is tired of the boy's complaints and tells him that if he doesn't live with them he can try his luck out on the streets. John then goes to his office. He is joined by Quirk who tries to tell him that. That's when John says that he is leaving so she and Gawain can be safe. Thinking that John is pushing her away, and slaps him across the face and storms out. John tries to convince himself that he means it, but it doesn't feel very convincing. This story is continued in ... | StoryTitle3 = Net Loss | Writer3_1 = Peter David | Penciler3_1 = Tom Grindberg | Inker3_1 = Don Hudson | Colourist3_1 = Paul Becton | Letterer3_1 = Vick Williams | Editor3_1 = Joey Cavalieri | Editor3_2 = Lia Pelosi | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | Synopsis3 = Continuing his education of the year 2099, the Net Prophet has traveled to cyberspace in one of the major Sigs, 'Galopolis. He is walking through Holy Row, where the religious peddle their beliefs. That's when he notices a beautiful woman who is consumed with sadness. Her name is Sintilla, and she is being harassed by her former lover, a man named Roger whose avatar is that of an armored warrior. When one of the Sysops tries to stop him, he is incinerated as Roger tries to start a flame war. Nobody can stand up to Roger until the Net Prophet stands up to him. Roger's attacks have no effect on the Net Prophet because unlike the others, he is not a virtual avatar, but flesh and blood. Grabbing Sintilla, he threatens to use a surge device to wipe out Sintilla's avatar and mind. Net Prophet uses his powers to cleave off Roger's arm. He then begins cleaving Roger's virtual body into pieces. when Roger tries to unplug, he is relieved that everything that happened virtually. However, when he tries to get up, his limbs fall off and he falls to the ground. The Net Prophet then appears, making Roger realize that he is still in cyberspace. The Net Prophet then decrees that Roger will relive this moment for all eternity. Returning to Holy Roll, the Prophet is thanked by Sintilla. When she kisses him, it sturs some distant memory that makes him think that this woman has something to do with his mysterious past. However, before he can learn more about this woman she goes out an exit. Trying to follow after her, the Prophet finds no trace of the woman but vows not to rest until he finds her. | Notes = Continuity Notes Truth Hurts For the Little People | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}